


【焉之】情景扮演

by Meerespflanzen



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meerespflanzen/pseuds/Meerespflanzen
Summary: 情景扮演/伪援交play二次元宅味相当重（预警！）或许很雷&OOC！！！慎
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【焉之】情景扮演

**Author's Note:**

> 情景扮演/伪援交play
> 
> 二次元宅味相当重（预警！）
> 
> 或许很雷&OOC！！！
> 
> 慎

夏之光戴好假发，对着镜子认真地涂着珊瑚色的唇蜜。

他的“客人”大约会在五分钟左右到房间门口。

微博上私信联系到的，出手很阔绰，也没要求穿特殊的cosplay服装，只是给他寄来一套全新的水手服。他打开记账app算了算收入，这个月买贵妇品牌面霜的钱能到手了，心里还有点小激动。

“咚咚”两下敲门声响起，夏之光赶忙跑去迎接他今晚的金主爸爸。

开门一碰面，夏之光还以为对方走错了，毕竟他的客人往常都是些中年人，那种不修边幅的肥宅程序员，拿出一些加班费，来逛漫展之前提前联系好coser小姐姐，晚上在酒店里“享受”一份虚幻的感情生活。

但是这次的客人，虽然刘海很长，把眼睛遮住了一些，却着实是个帅哥。身材高挑，比他高一些，肩膀宽宽的，穿着EVA的周边T恤，连身上的香水味也很好闻。

“你可以把制服鞋穿上吗？”

对面的帅哥先发话了，夏之光倒是有些傻眼，但是转念一想找他的奇葩客人很多，就又乖乖地坐在凳子上，其间故意地抬高大腿、半露底裤给客人看，把事先准备的皮鞋穿好。

“怎么称呼你比较好呢？欧尼酱？旦那？老公？我都可以的，如果你想要我叫床的时候叫你本名也行……毕竟你要付我包夜的全套费用对吧？”夏之光露出来营业的笑容，轻车熟路地讲出流程。

“那就叫我焉栩嘉吧……或者叫焉老师，都可以。”对面的男生带着黑色的圆框眼镜，隐藏在镜片后的双眼也看不出太多波澜。

夏之光能感觉到焉栩嘉有些紧张，一进门来没关注其他地方，反而先开始把书包放在床边，不紧不慢地脱裤子，看来是没有什么经验的客人。

他心想：焉栩嘉，焉老师，就让学生来带你进入成人世界吧！

夏之光亲上焉栩嘉嘴唇的时候，他的唇蜜沾在了焉栩嘉的嘴角，一边吸允着对方的舌头，一边用挺起的胸部去蹭焉栩嘉心跳加速的胸口。焉栩嘉直挺挺地坐在床上，一副完全不知道如何让自己主动的样子，夏之光只好用手轻轻按摩着他的后背，企图让他放松一点。

这个吻被焉栩嘉单方面结束了，夏之光反而露出不好意思的表情，用舌头去舔焉栩嘉嘴角的唇蜜，“焉老师是不是不喜欢唇蜜？”

焉栩嘉摇摇头，只是伸手去掐他胸口的凸起，惹得夏之光脸上露出一丝慌乱。

“直接做吧。”焉栩嘉说。

夏之光在心里难受地叹了口气，本来今天的客人这么合口味，还想多体验一下和帅哥做前戏的快感，没想到焉老师这么不解风情。

他尴尬地干笑了几句说：“好呀，没问题。”

焉栩嘉脱掉他内裤的时候，夏之光已经开始小声呻吟着，他也不知道今天是怎么回事，往常都是装作有感觉地叫，这次好像是真的很期待地叫，在自己心里大呼“白痴”。

事先沟通的时候，焉栩嘉执意让夏之光一整晚都穿着完整制服和自己做。夏之光会意，老早就自己给自己做好了润滑。所以当焉栩嘉修长的手指粗暴地插进他的小穴里，凉凉的液体包裹着也没有令他感到不适，反而夹紧了内壁，好像在催促着焉栩嘉快点把'真东西'放进来。

“……你里面好湿，好多水，想我快点插你吗？真是个坏孩子。”

“嗯……对！焉老师，我的后面好痒，你快点狠狠地插进来可以吗……我今天一整晚都是你的哦……”

事实证明，实际操作是另外一种情况。

夏之光对于这位客人的“技术”有一些苦不堪言。

焉栩嘉虽然表现出来的态度颇为冷淡，没有回应夏之光主动挑起的亲密行为，比如索吻、用脚背去轻轻蹭他的腰……但是焉栩嘉的的确确在操夏之光——用他自己形状漂亮的阴茎填满了夏之光的小穴，他在“教训”这个不听话的坏学生。

夏之光的双腿被分开几乎一百八十度，焉栩嘉将水蓝色的半裙掀起来，堪堪卡在他的细腰上。他勃起的阴茎毫无障碍地在夏之光的小穴里进出着，由于激烈的肢体碰撞致使夏之光的大腿根部皮肤泛红，像是粉色粉质颜料洒在了肌肤这块画布上。与此同时，夏之光也没有停下向焉栩嘉单方面进行情欲地感染，他有几次真的被撞得狠了一些，那真的很痛，导致他完全忘记了要克制自己的叫声。

“慢些、慢些！焉栩嘉！老师！我知道错啊—！”

乳白色的水手服上被夏之光的汗水和一些其他的体液浸湿，他感觉自己就像个破布娃娃一样被他的“焉老师”摆弄着，'啊啊，或许要坏掉了吧'，他想。

“坏孩子，你不会坏掉的……你要好好地保护自己，不要让别人像我这样对你。”

焉栩嘉戴着黑框眼镜的样子，在夏之光眼里反倒不太像个单纯教师的角色——不如说是个禁欲已久的神父。

他用着相对冷静的态度对待一件本应该充满热情的事情。

在冷酷却又极度性感的神父面前忏悔自己的错误，夏之光简直无法抗拒。

夏之光咬着嘴唇，大概猜到了焉栩嘉说要自己“保护好自己”的意思，将腰抬得更高些，迎合着他抽送的动作。

焉栩嘉直接射在了夏之光的小穴里。

那十几秒钟的停滞时间，夏之光在疼痛中挣扎着，好像也得到了一种解脱感。

“你自己把它弄出来给我看。”这是客人的新指令。

夏之光气喘吁吁地瘫在床头的抱枕上，泪眼婆娑地看着摆出居高临下姿态的焉栩嘉。

“焉栩嘉你不要太过分！”

突然换了个人一般，夏之光把自己埋在薄被里面，似乎在抗拒着清理小穴里被填满的精液这件麻烦事。

“之光～～你答应我的事情，要说到做到哦！”反而是焉栩嘉这个“客人”在撒娇。

“不闹了不闹了，再也不陪你玩什么cosplay式性爱了！”夏之光还是不肯从鸵鸟状态中爬起来。

“好啦好啦，我知道了，那我们去浴室我帮你好不好？”焉栩嘉适时地向夏之光抛出橄榄枝，他太了解对方的软肋，不然也不会说服夏之光来陪他玩。

“真的吗？！”夏之光偷偷把半张脸露出来，打量着盘坐在一旁等着他的焉栩嘉。

“来拉勾？我骗你的话我是小狗。”焉栩嘉推了推眼镜，一副真诚的样子。

夏之光最后还是妥协了。

他在浴缸里还在回味着这有些荒唐的性事，不过他反而有些喜欢自己戴假发的造型，还偷偷地用长发发尾去逗弄一旁淋浴的焉栩嘉。

“夏之光你能不能行了！”

“焉栩嘉你别忘了要打钱啊！我那贵妇牌面霜还没买呢……”

焉栩嘉叹了口气说：“那你不要从代购那买到假货就好。”

end


End file.
